charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist Demons
Through the use of poweful metaphysical tools, Alchemist Demons transform any substance into another, for example, they can harness an energy source and turn it into matter or transform water into gold. Certain Alchemists also can transform the dead into the living by calling the souls back to corpses. Kierkan A powerful Alchemist known as Kierkan once created a powerful Life Essence known as Terra that escaped his lair and possessed Piper Halliwell. Kierkan tried to warn the Prue and Phoebe Halliwell that their sister was possessed but he arrived at Halliwell Manor too late. Terra, as Piper, found a spell to vanquish Kierkan and before he could reveal that Piper was possessed, she, Prue and Phoebe recited the spell, vanquishing Kierkan. Upon vanquish however, Kierkan looked at Terra/Piper and said "I could have saved you, now she will destroy you". This later tipped Prue off that something wrong. The Vanquish Spell The spell found in the Halliwell's the Book of Shadows used to vanquish Kierkan reads thusly: Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone, The Alchemist shall transform none. Cruel scientist of evil born Now shall face the fire's scorn. An Alchemist Assists Zankou In a plot to weaken the Charmed Ones so that he could acquire the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows, the demon Zankou partnered with a demonic Alchemist in order to bring the victims of past demons back to haunt the sisters, causing them to question their powers and their status as good witches. The victims succeeded in weakening the sisters' powers and belief in themselves allowing Zankou to gain possession of the Book. However, contrary to what both Zankou and the Alchemist believed, the sisters destroyed the victims brought back from the dead and vanquished the Alchemist. The Book of Shadows Prue Halliwell discovered an entry in the Book of Shadows about the tools used by Alchemists, the entry was emphasized by illustrations of the tools and a brief description of how an Alchemist would use each tool. The four tools described in a two page spread were: Essence Bearer An Alchemist would use a bottle such as this to capture and/or store a life essence. A life essence is comparable to a human soul, but made in a mixing lab. A well-made life essence can possess any living being, but would prove toxic and eventually lethal to the being’s pre-existing soul. Crimson Scalpel This ceremonial instrument is used by an Alchemist to make an incision in a body. The Demon uses spells and an incantation on the blood and lets it drip into a magic Essence Bearer, where it thickens to form an essence. Other ingredients make it a fully-formed Life Essence. Blazing Alembic This apparatus transforms matter into energy. The Alchemist deposits matter in this device and heats it over a ritualistic flame. After the Alchemist invokes Dark Spirits, the matter distills into energy which can be manipulated for evil purposes. Mutator This contraption transforms one type of matter into another. An Alchemist places the initial substance inside the first cylinder. Then, as the Alchemist chants, the substance magically materializes in the second cylinder in an entirely different form. : An entry about the demons was later shown next to the Hawker Demon entry in the Book of Shadows, it read thusly: : Alchemist Demons Using metaphysical tools and dark magic, Alchemists can transform any substance into another. For example, an Alchemist's powers can turn water into gold and energy into matter. Sometimes, these demons also have the innate ability to transform the dead into the living by calling the souls back into corpses. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Artifacts Category: Season 3 Category: Season 5